Won't Stop
by dreamingwithabrokenheart
Summary: Because it only took one look for these two to fall in love.


**Won't Stop**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Because it only took one look for these two to fall in love.**

He was running towards the train because he was late for work. Pushing anybody who was in his way either it be a man or woman, he did. He made it to the train but he did not arrive early enough to board it. The train swooshed by him, making his hair fly in the wind. When the train left he saw on the other side of the tracks, a pink haired woman whose hair was also disoriented because of the train, but to him she was beautiful. He was captivated by her long pink locks, her sparkling jade orbs and those tempting plump red lips. He was about to go on her side of the tracks-why? He himself didn't know, but when he turned to see if she was there, she was gone. He stood there in the middle of the train station looking a little lost; people were bumping into him, some mumbling incoherent words about his behavior. He stood there wondering if he'll see such beauty again, such liveliness in someone's eyes but most of all he wondered if he would ever fall in love again.

xoxo

She, too, was late for work and her mentor did not have a lot of patience. She was running and bouncing into people but she told each person she bumped into, 'sorry'. She stopped running as she saw the train she was supposed to be on swoosh by her, making her hair disoriented. She sighed in defeat, but she looked across the room and saw beauty she had never seen. She was captivated by his striking looks. How his hair stuck out like a chicken's butt, his onyx eyes that made her melt, all of his features looked like they were made by a god. Everything about him was entrancing. His beauty was so rare. But it was one in a million that she'd ever see him again. She hustled out of the train station but not without taking a last look at him.

xoxo

He was always thinking about the woman who he saw. He dreamt about her, he started to see her everywhere he went. He then knew that he couldn't live without her. He went to that train station everyday to see if she would be there but his heart hurt when he didn't see her. He longed to see those eyes sparkle again, her luscious pink hair but most of all those lips. He wanted to go over by her and kiss her. He lost everything when he was with her. She made him happy. But then he questioned about it. 'How can someone who you've never really met make you happy? Well what about the saying love at first sight?' Yeah, love at first sight. It was a heck of a thing, to see someone at the other side of the room and see that person and get butterflies in your stomach. It was the best feeling. So today Sasuke was going to the train station to see her and today he just had a feeling in his gut that he was going to see her.

_Miracles happen the most when you believe._

xoxo

She was going crazy. She couldn't get any work done because of _**him**_, she couldn't sleep because of _**him**_ and she couldn't do anything because of _**him**_. He would haunt her in her dreams. He would take control of it and torment her. Make her want him, make her want his touch. She told her friends about this man but all they did was laugh. The thought of falling in love with a stranger was ridiculous but to Sakura it wasn't. She always believed that the person she was going to marry would stand out to her in a crowd, that she would fall in love with him the first time she met him. She always wanted to see him at the train station but whenever she went he was never there, but she never gave up hope, so today she was going to the train station and this time she was going to see him.

xoxo

He stood there in the train station looking for the pink haired woman. He wasn't going to give up; he'll come every single day if he had to. The train came and he entered but not without noticing pink hair in the train. His eyes averted to her. She looked more beautiful close up. He stepped up towards her and she looked up and then onyx collided with emerald.

xoxo

She ran into the train station looking all over the place for him. She looked like a mother looking for her lost children. 'I'll try again tomorrow,' she thought, as she entered into the train. She took a seat, looking down on the ground but she looked up as she saw a shadow hovering over her. She looked up and emerald collided with onyx.

xoxo

They both stayed there looking into each other's eyes. Their faces were inching closer and closer to each other. By this time Sakura was standing up. Their faces were only centimetres from each other. Sasuke was the one to close the gap between them. He pulled them into a deeper kiss, rupturing both of them into a world that they had never been into before, a world that they weren't afraid of because they were in this world together. As the kiss was broken, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, speaking no words because none was needed. They understood now, they were made for each other.

_Because the saying, 'love at first sight,' is always meant to be taken seriously._

'_I stared at you, from across the room, 'til both my eyes were faded._

_I was in a rush; I was out of luck now I'm so glad that I waited._

_You were almost there, almost mine._

_They say love ain't fair but I'm doing fine._

_I swear it's you, I swear it's you; I swear it's you that I've waited for._

_I swear it's you, I swear it's you; I swear it's you that my heart beats for._

_And it ain't gonna stop, no it just won't stop.' _

_Won't Stop by One Republic._

By dreamingwithabrokenheart.

**Author's Note: Hey. You see, I posted it up but I'm really sad. The original one that I wrote, apparently I didn't save it so I had to write it over by memory so I really, really hope that you like it. I really spent a lot of time on it. I hope you'll review!**


End file.
